Evaluating real world fuel consumption of a vehicle is useful in developing algorithms for low cost routing and distance-to-empty. This calculation enables vehicle features that can result in significant fuel and travel time savings. With advances in digital systems, there is an explosion of inputs available to electronic vehicle features that can influence emissions, energy consumption and travel time.
Traffic simulation tools help in replicating real life traffic and driver behavior. Different scenarios can be analyzed to understand vehicle behavior under varying conditions.
Marketing studies have revealed that range anxiety is the number one concern for battery electric vehicle (BEV) owners. The illustrative embodiments enable vehicle features that can eliminate range anxiety by presenting real-world estimates of distance to empty and also ensure the best fuel economy by presenting low energy routes.